Fallen Tears, Whispered Hopes
by Shikami
Summary: From Tomoyo's P.O.V. Tomoyo thinks on why she loves Sakura during her day. This has weird poetry in it. Its sad. I would recommend you have a liking for sad stuff to read this.


Fallen Tears, Whispered Hopes  
  
Shikami  
"The eternal goddess of death is forever embedded into my memory... as someone... with no heart, yet... the most beautiful soul I have ever seen..." Tomoyo-Fallen Tears, Whispered Hopes  
  
June 22, 2001  
Friday  
  
This is Shikami, back from the dead with a Tomoyo fic. I seriously think you should be at least 10 to read this cuz its gonna be pretty sad. Dark concepts will be in this. This fic is kinda a spin off of CCA. Like CCA, the characters are 17. Arigotou. This is in Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
Chapter One  
What We Had  
  
How do we go back...  
From the times past  
What we had  
Those years gone by  
Over and done  
A flower with all beauty  
And her lover take a stand  
The girl steps forward  
Stormy violet eyes aglow  
She raises the knife and...  
  
I sighed at the doodle I had drawn absentmindedly: Sakura-chan and me. I really loved her, as many saw. Everyone loved Sakura-chan, she has the most beautiful soul. Her emerald eyes seem to draw you in, and not let you out. Her radiant beauty grows every day. But her heart is already taken...  
Her true love, her 'Prince Charming'. Her 'Small Wolf'. They say wolves are lonely, always distant. Li-kun seems to be that distant one, always glaring, always being emotionless. Well, Sakura got Li-kun to open up. It's like a wolf stepping out not alone, but with his true love. They also say every one has a soul mate, a true love. Well, mine is Sakura-chan. I know that. It has to be. The only other candidate would be...  
I sigh again. Li-kun... the one who has already captured her heart. She holds him captive, as he does her. He stops me from telling my true love. I know Sakura-chan is the One for me. I don't know whether I deserve that perfect angel, but I love her. She means the world to me. Sakura-chan is my world. She's my light against the darkness, my flame against the wind. What would I do without my dear Sakura-chan to comfort me?  
I see Sakura coming up to me, sea-green orbs positively aglow. I quickly hide my artwork, putting on a trademark smile for my dear Sakura-chan. "Tomoyo-chan." She greets me. My heart melts. The slighest word from her sends me into utter bliss. She continues to rant on about the Card she, Kageno-san, and Li-kun caught last night. "And then, well, it was really spectacular, Shikami-chan, she, stopped with the Death Card, you know, Shino Megami..." she went on and on, but I hardly noticed. I was too busy staring at her. She was so perfect. My beautiful Sakura-chan...  
"Yo, Daidoujii." The new voice was gruff. I recognized it immediately. Li-kun. I really should hate him. But for some odd reason he reminds me of my dear Sakura-chan. "Daidoujii" this new voice is harder to distinguish. It's cold and flat, icy showing no emotion at all. I look up into the blank eyes of Shino Megami. Death. "Megami-san. Here it is." Kageno Shikami walks up to Megami, bloody eyes gleaming battle. Shikami was a recent addition to Seijou High, an unwelcome one. Sometimes, I really wondered whether she was a real person or not. On her first day at Seijou High, she got into this argument with our asssistant teacher, Kageno-san, and won with the parting shot: "Death is longer than eternity. It was before, and it is after. Eternity is a substance that will one day be swallowed up by death."  
"Tomoyo-chan!" I look up into the worried eyes of my beloved. I flash her a smile from the bottom of my heart. She is placated. That's one thing I love about Sakura-chan, she always places others above herself. They rush out of the classroom, after the final period bell rings. We're now free of school for the week. It's Friday, November 17. I rush out too, grabbing my video-camera, I begin filming Sakura-chan. You see, I believe that one day these tapes will show Sakura-chan why I love her. So that's why I tape her. Sakura flushes a bright scarlet. "T-Tomoyo-chan..." Shikami smirks knowingly at me. I glare back. Another thing I hate about Shikami: she always has to be superior. What a know-it-all! "Daidoujii, I hate being taped. I DON'T want to be filmed." Li-kun glares at me. I know: he hates being taped. I like to do it to annoy him. I wish he would just get out of the picture so I could film Sakura-chan alone. Shikami smiles, a little too sweetly, I note, at me. I cross my arms and look away. I HATE that Shikami. HATE her.  
"Uh uh Daidoujii. /I/ get video-taped enough. I don't need any more publicity, you know." She flips the strands of hair hanging from her loose knot out of her face. I shoot one of Li-kun's 'Glares-o-Death' at her. She scowls back, her bloodred eyes set alight by the shade. Shikami hates the sun, that much I know. She's too mysterious. She acts like she's the only person on this Earth. And she knows I love Sakura. "Hmmph." I refuse to say anything more to her. Her bloody eyes grin victoriously and I inwardly fume. Li-kun suddenly gets on one of his 'Oh-No-Meiling-Is-Coming' expressions. He drops on the ground and sighs, knowing she'll be here in a matter of moments. I continue taping as if nothing had happened. Sakura kneels down beside Li-kun. "Syaoran-kun, daijoubou ka?" I fume more, my hatred now directed at Li-kun, the man who stole /MY/ Sakura-chan's heart.  
"Syaoran!" Meiling joyfully runs up to us and throws herself onto Li-kun. I can't help but smile. Then frown because not only Li-kun is shooting death glares at Meiling, but Sakura-chan is too. Even I have to admit though, Sakura-chan and Li-kun make the cutest pair. Sakura-chan helps Li-kun up and brushes Meiling off him. "Kinomoto." Meiling glares fiercely, something about her tone making all of us listen. "You. Will. Pay. For taking /my/ Syaoran." She ran off, tears in her eyes.  
  
It plunges downward  
Straight at her heart  
The arrow piercing her already broken heart  
Her song is dead, no more said  
The fair face, smiling throughout death  
The goddess shows up to take the soul  
The flower weeps and lover says not to cry  
He wipes the tears away from her emerald eyes  
Smiling gently into her face  
"Everything will alway be alright for you, Sakura-chan"  
  
Didja like it? What's with the poetry? A bit of inspiration. Don't stop. More's on the way. Oh, read the poetry. It's quite significant. It'll be on every chapter.  
  
Translations  
For those of you who don't know ANY Japanese or just don't understand a word. Any other translation problems e-mail to Webmaster Shikami-Sama(webmaster@cardcaptoruniverse.zzn.com)!  
  
-chan: a friendly greeting to a really close friend/a girl younger than you ex. Sakura-chan  
-san: a greeting to someone you barely know ex. Shikami-san  
-kun: a greeting to a boy you know, either close or you don't know them at all close-ex. Syaoran-kun, not close-ex. Li-kun  
Arigotou: thank you  
Daijoubou ka: are you okay?  
  
Oh, and join my free mail service at cardcaptoruniverse.zzn.com/ You can get an email like frog@cardcaptoruniverse.zzn.com! Have fun! 


End file.
